A New Start In A New Place
by purpleisawesome
Summary: Isabella Howlett parents died she has an older brother named Logan and a friend named Elisabeth, Elisabeth gets killed by her husband and Bella and Logan know it was him Bella kills him and are on the run.She meets new people will they be friends or foes
1. The First Change in my Life

Bella P.O.V

It all started when I moved to Canada I was 17 turning 18 next month my parents had both died in a accident.I have a brother he is 26 years old his name is Logan he lives with me so I wouldn't live alone in a is August 13,1878 these past few days I have been feeling horrible my friend Elisabeth has been helping me is like a friend you have always wanted she is caring, nice, shy,  
>and very fun at times of is very short about 5'3',has hair to her waist,has red wavy hair, green eyes, a button nose, pinkish lips, and and I have been friends with Elisabeth since Elisabeth and I were 10 and Logan was 19 Logan always liked is getting married in a couple of months I was not surprised at all she is a very beautiful girl she says I look beautiful but I'm just plain old Bella.I have brown hair almost to my waist, chocolate brown eyes, my skin is a ivory color, and I am very skinny I barely have any cures but still I am just plain old Bella.I was going to go visit Elisabeth she was just on the next street Logan was coming with me since he hasn't seen Elisabeth for a whole weeks because he was were about to knock when we heard an ear piercing scream "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"<br>"Logan that sounded like Elisabeth!" I screeched at him."oh no" he said then busted down the door what we saw was a horrible sight we saw, Elisabeth face down with a giant pool of blood around her.  
>"Elisabeth!" I checked her pulse, it was too late she was dead."Is she dead?" Logan asked curiously."Yes" I said with tears flooding my eyes.I then felt angry, angry because i wanted to kill the person who killed Elisabeth, Logan looked like he felt the same we heard an evil laugh coming from the other side of the room I turned to see her husband with a bloody knife in his hand.I then realized he killed Elisabeth.<br>"You!" I yelled."Me" he then chuckled darkly."Why did you kill her you were gonna marry her"he just laughed."I never loved her I just played a game with her and she lost I don't really care I got bored of her anyway."  
>That's when I got really mad Elisabeth was the kindest person I thing I knew there were sharp claws coming out of my hands I turned to Logan and the same is happening to I just decided to take all my anger out on Elisabeth's husband I plunged my claws into him then he started to spit out after a second I just killed him I didn't feel guilty he deserved it he killed Elisabeth.I turned to Logan he looked surprised so did I, I just killed we heard horses coming someone must of heard Elisabeth scream and got help we need to get away they probably wouldn't believe us if we told them the story and they would think we were freaks if they saw our claws."Logan lets go hurry through the back" I told him."Why we can just tell them what happened?" he asked."because they probably won't believe us because we have two dead people here have claws sticking out of our hands and they will think we are freaks" I explained to him."Fine lets go... Wait cut the bottom of your dress so you can run better we will just get slowed down if I carry you" he told me."Fine" I said I still had my claws out and we were already outside I cut my dress all the way to my knees and started running."Come on hurry we gotta get out of here before they get us!" I yelled while we had to get away far far away I was thinking and an idea popped in my head we need to go somewhere out of the country we should go to ran far away from our old life to start a new one, a fresh start somewhere that sounded nice a new start.<p>

**I'm starting to like the idea**

**Me: What should I do give me idea people I'm one person gotta help me out here :( Until next time on-  
>Logan:Hey wait you forgot to say it<br>Me:No I won't  
>*Logan slides out claws*<br>Logan:say it now before I get impatient  
>Me:I don't own Twilight or X-Men<br>*Me runs sobbing in the corner*  
>Logan:Big baby<br>Me:Join us until next time!  
><strong>


	2. A New Life

Bella P.O.V

Me and my brother Logan don't remember anything from our lives we only remember some people from our past like a Victor Creed, and Jasper Whitlock anyways I'm Isabella but I prefer I know is that Logan is the only family I Logan and I are different from other people we have powers and abilities we both have claws on our knuckles Logan has 3 and I have 2, I have 1 on each foot, both of us have superhuman senses we smell and hear better that humans, and we are immortal so we heal very fast but I can run fast and have super strength because they experimented on me more than Logan, now we are running in the woods for a new place to live in mostly we live in a motel for a few days then leave, or walk around in the streets I have never been to a normal school are about to reach the next town it was somewhere in Canada, its when we smelt someone following us we growled at the same time, we turned around and we saw Victor come running toward us.

"Victor " I screeched."Hey old buddy old pal its been so long.""Not long enough" Logan mumbled even though we could hear him.

Logan and Victor have always been rivals I have no idea why Victor is the only one who knows, he didn't get his memory erased. I just didn't like Victor because he had attacked him first and kept attacking for no reason we know.

Logan and Victor kept attacking each other right now I already know this is Logan's fight and to not interfere unless necessary so I just kept on watching them throwing punches, kicks, and clawing each I smelt an unfamiliar scent next thing I know there is a red beam aimed directly on Victor's I looked to see who had shot that beam I saw a teenager with a black suit with an X on it, had a visor, and had brown hair, and them a woman with dark skin and white hair standing next to him also wearing a suit with an X. I stuck out my claws and stood in front of them to block them so they won't interfere on the fight again.

"Move" the boy said harshly."That's no way to treat a young lady now is it" I said."I said move before I blast you." seriously this guy must of ate ate whole bowl of crankyflakes"Go ahead now like it will hurt me." It really won't hurt...I hope "Didn't you see what happened to the guy I blasted." he said "yeah so." The boy looked at the lady and whispered "I think she's crazy" I think he had a side of meany muffin "Scott that's no way to talk about her" the lady scolded him I smirked what they didn't know is that I could hear every word."Look she's just smiling to herself see Storm she is crazy"

"I'm smiling because I can hear every word your saying" then the boys face flushed and he looked embarrassed.I just I turned around and saw that Logan had already taken care of Victor.

Logan came over with his claws out "Who are they?" I smirked "Don't worry bro their totally harmless... to us" then he retracted his claws. We both laughed well Logan's laugh was more of a chuckle and they looked very confused by what I said."I'm Bella my bro here is Logan and you are ?" I asked "I'm Ororoe Munroe and this is Scott Summers but people call me Storm and him Cyclops" said the woman "People call Logan Wolverine and call me Panther but my name is Isabella but I prefer Bella" I said "Nice to meet you" said Storm.

"You two are mutants" said Scott "Yes" "What are your powers" me and Logan stared at each other then I said "Why tell you when we could show you."We then stuck out all our claws and then we stabbed each other and made deep cuts "ARE YOU TWO CRAZY!" they yelled at the same time with a look of horror on their both fell into hysterics at their reactions I had tears streaming down my cheeks I think Storm thinks I'm crying cause of the pain but I could feel that it already healed.

"Let me see your arm Bella" I shook my head no."Let me look at it you could bleed to death let me see" at that I laughed."See Storm their crazy" said Scott I sighed "Fine look at it but you won't find what your looking for." They looked confused then Storm looked at my arm she saw blood but no cut. I giggled. "That one of our powers we can heal very fast, and we hear and smell better than other people and were immortal.

They looked even more surprised by that their faces were priceless, I loved messing with people.

"Would you like to meet the Professor at our school he's a mutant too he runs a school for mutants" Scott asked.

Logan and I looked at each other and had our silent conversation Logan silently asked

**should we go?**

I shrugged my shoulders as in saying

**sure why not**

We turned back to Storm and Scott.

"Sure why not." I said.

_At the X-Mansion_

We had gotten to the school on a jet and the school was bigger than we thought. The inside of it was beautiful there was a chandelier in the middle of the entrance way and other expensive looking items.

"I see you like how we have decorated the place." said a bald man in a wheelchair.** So he must be the Professor **thought Bella. "Yeah it looks beautiful,"I said.

"Why thank you but Storm did all the decorating, by the way my name is Charles Xavier, I don't want to be rude but can I ask you some questions about yourselves?" he asked."Sure what do you want to know?" I asked. "Actually can we discuss this in my office." We both nodded and followed him to his office.

When we got there we closed the door and he motioned for us to take a took our seats and waited to see what he wanted to ask us.

Logan was the first to break the silence "So Chuck what questions you wanna ask" I laughed mentally I guess Logan just gave the Professor a nickname he calls me Brownie because of my chocolate color eyes and hair. The Professor raised an eyebrow because of the nickname but than he began.

_"_First I want to ask what your powers are?" he asked. "We both have claws on our knuckles Logan has 3 and I have 2 but I have 1 that comes out each foot, we both have heightened senses we both smell and hear better than other people_, _ we heal very fast, and we are immortal so we live forever but I can run fast and I have super strength." Charles looked unsurprised by what powers we have."Oh and our claws are made of metal."I added. "Those are amazing powers" he commented. "Yeah but it gets annoying cause when we lose control of our anger we could hurt people cause of our animalistic instincts and we know that our claws were never made of metal before and they were made of bone and whoever did this to us" I said as I took out my claws "also erased some of our memory_._" Charles then smiled "I think I can help get some of your memory back" I than smiled brightly and jumped up and down."You can thank you we'll do anything" Charles gave a thoughtful look and than said "Well we do need a new instructor for the Danger Room sessions for the students and Logan looks like he fits the bill nicely and Bella can be another student here so you can control your powers by controlling your anger and I can help both of you, and because your a student here I'm gonna have to enroll you in school and tomorrow morning I'll introduce you to the other students here its getting pretty late I'll call for someone to take you to your rooms."

**Storm can you come to my office**

**Yes Professor  
><strong>

**Kitty can you come to my office **

**Sure thing Professor**

Logan and I waited for whoever was showing us to our the door opened and a girl with brown hair and eyes wearing her pajamas came inside "uh Professor you called?" she asked. "Yes Kitty I called you because we have a new student and I would like you to show her to her room her name is Bella, and I would like to introduce you to Logan he is going to be your new Danger Room instructor."Like hello Mr. Logan and hello Bella"**(Logan has never met the X-Men til now)**"Kitty I want you to show Bella to her new room and in the morning we will introduce her to everyone then give her a tour of the mansion when your done I want you to show Logan how to start a Danger Room session" he said. "Ok" Kitty said

The second we came out of the Professor's office Kitty started chatting away to me about all the people I'm gonna meet.

Kitty gasped "Omigod"

"What" I said suddenly alert.

"You need new clothes you like didn't come with any of your things did you?"

"No" I said annoyed by her."We need to go shopping I wonder if we have time to like go shopping tomorrow" I groaned I hate shopping tomorrow is going to be a long morning."Oh well right now you can like use my clothes lets go to my room so we could like get you some pj's or would you rather like sleep in those clothes " I looked at myself she was right my clothes we dirty and torn."I'll use your clothes please but nothing too girly" I don't think she heard the last part of what I said I sighed I might as well get used to this I don't know how long I could be living here.

Me and Kitty quietly went to her room she went in got clothes and got out "here I got you pj's and clothes for tomorrow" I mumbled a thanks. "Your welcome"

Kitty then lead me to my room we stopped outside "Well like here it is"

"Thanks Kitty see you tomorrow"

"Bye oh I almost like forgot, wake up early to take a shower the others here take like forever see you tomorrow"

I went inside and gasped **_this_ is my room wow** I thought **I gotta thank the Professor, I'll do it tomorrow **I closed the door behind me and changed into the pj's Kitty gave me. I sighed its been a long day, fighting Victor, and getting a new home and friend. I got into bed and felt comfortable immediately its been a long time since I actually relaxed and slept in a warm and cozy bed.

**Oh yeah I could get used to this **

_The next morning  
><em>

I was woken up by a annoying beeping sound I groaned morning already I decided that I should stay in bed but then the door slammed open I jumped up alert by the noise the door I turned to see who was in the doorway I groaned, it was Kitty.

I was about to go back to sleep when Kitty said "oh no you don't lazy pants its time to get up so you can take a like shower, meet the others, and like have a tour of the place." I just groaned again "if you like don't come now you won't get like breakfast" my eyes snapped open at the word breakfast "where where where's breakfast" I said disappointment and confusion on my face."Downstairs now shower and like get dressed "I hurried out of bed grabbed the borrowed clothes and ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower changed into Kitty's clothes which I disliked she gave me a denim skirt just above my knees and a loose silk V-neck purple shirt and she gave me some black flats.

When I came out Kitty was waiting right outside "come on the Professor is calling us so you can meet the others" Kitty than pulled me in the direction of what I think is the dining room. Kitty was pulling me like I was a little kid. We were already turning into the hall of the dining room when I thought **Guess its time to meet the others** I thought nervously.I could hear the voices inside the dining room they were asking questions about me like. "Ok quiet down we have a new student she's very shy so be nice and we also have a new Danger Room instructor."

The second we walked in I looked down at the ground when I got the courage to look up they were all looking at me then I blushed. "Everyone this is Isabella" he said "Call me Bella please" I said "Yes of course and here is the team you have already met Scott this is Jean Grey " he told me and pointed at a girl who has red hair, green eyes, and a friendly smile.

"This is Kurt Wagner known as Nightcrawler" Kurt had black hair, blue eyes, and a goofy grin on, he looked like one of those people who always pull pranks and cause weirdest part is that he had blue fur it suits him very well.

"This is Evan known as Spike" he pionted to one of the guys. "Sup" I smiled at him, he has blonde hair, dark skin, and brown eyes. He is wearing a sleeveless white shirt brown shorts below his knees and white sneakers.

"This is Rouge" he pointed to a girl with auburn hair with a white streak, she had a bored was wearing a tank top under a see though green long sleeve a black skirt with green tights she was wearing black gloves and black boots.

"Its nice to meet you all"

"This is the X-Men team, Kitty will introduce you to the New Mutants team during your tour" I nodded

"Come on Bella" I looked at her "Wait what about breakfast I need my energy and breakfast is the most important meal of the day" I wined. "Fine but lets like hurry we need to go shopping" I groaned "But I hate shopping I don't even have any money." All the girls gasped "Who would like hate shopping well except Rouge but you like have to go or would you like borrow my clothes again" I looked at what I was wearing."Your right I need clothes that I feel comfortable in" I said "Hey are you saying my clothes make you uncomfortable" I sighed "No its just I don't feel comfortable in skirts"she looked at me "Ok but can we at least buy you a couple skirts" Kitty said while giving me a puppy dog pout "Fine a couple" Kitty then squealed it was so annoying.

Kitty then took my hand and lead me down stairs for breakfast and kept talking about everything I'm gonna need **what have I done **I thought over

Finally we reached the kitchen Storm was cooking breakfast "Hello girls" she greeted "Hey" we said back."Bella would you like some breakfast?" she asked "Yes please and thank-you may I have 5 pancakes, 4 scrambled eggs, 10 strips of bacon, and a glass of orange juice" both of them stared at me with their mouths open "What?" I asked "Your like kidding about that right" said Kitty "Nope why?" I asked " Because its like alot of food" "Its because my body burns calories faster than other people so I always have to eat alot" I explained "Oh"

When I finish eating Storm and Kitty had their mouths open cause they were watching me eat I blushed."Come on Kitty on with the tour." When she recovered from me eating she said "What Oh yeah" she said enthusiastically.

_3 hours later _

Finally we finished the tour of the place, I didn't know this place was this huge. It looks smaller on the outside than the inside they even have floors underground when I saw the Danger Room I thought I fell in love. I love fighting being in there was my own little piece of heaven, I loved every second of training in there, but nobody like to train I wonder why, anyways on our tour I met alot of people from the New Mutants like Jubilee, Bobby, Ray, Tabitha, Sam, Amara, Jamie, Roberto, and Rahne they were all very nice to me, but Bobby started flirting with me so then I showed him my claws and instead of getting scared he said 'Oh this kitty got claws'. Hes very funny though but he just doesn't know when to give up.

"Hey Bella I gotta like show Logan how to work Danger Room sessions" said Kitty "K bye" I told her.

I might as well wander the house a while, or at least get some food.

_2 hours later_

"Hey Bella I'm done now lets go shopping I wonder if anybody else wants to go I'll go ask ok?" asked Kitty "ok" I answered

"HEY ME AND BELLA GOING SHOPPING LIKE ANYONE WANT TO COME!" Dang talked an earsplitting scream I heard a bunch of me's

"Ok Bella Bobby, Amara, Jubilee, Roberto, Rahne, and Tabitha are coming come on Bella lets go" said Kitty "I'm coming"

_30 minutes later _

We got to the mall and once we went inside they dragged me into a store. **This is going to be a long day **

_2 hours later _

Its only been 2 hours and they bought alot of things for me and most of the clothes are way too girly for my liking but right now we are taking a break and heading to a food court I was relived but the nightmare still wasn't over.

_30 minutes later_

"Hey guys imma go to the music and book store I really need some new music and books." I told them "Ok meet us back at the car in an hour" Bobby said "Ok"

Finally I escaped their shopaholic clutches the first store I went to was a book store I was searching for one of my favorite books of all time, Wuthering Heights I had one but it was all torn and the pages were worn out so I had to throw it out. I would always read the book, I have read it about 100 times after I bought the book I went to the music store.

When I got there I was hit with a smell I didn't recognize it was mutant but it wasn't anybody from the mansion. I decided I should confront the mutant to know who,and where is he from. I decided to buy my CD while looking for the mutant. I wondered around for the mutant and I found him he was looking at some Cd's by Linkin Park perfect I'll go get the CD which is Claire De Lune and talk about the Linkin Park CD. I walked to the aisle that has the CD and snatched it off the rack and went over to him I sniffed the hair yup he is definitely a mutant I walked over there stood next to him.

"Linkin Park" I said as I raise my eyebrows "Yeah so" he said as he turned to me "Nothing its just thats one of my favorite kind of music" I said as I smiled.

"My name's Bella" I said as I raised my hand for a handshake "Pietro" he said as he took my hand."So your a mutant" it wasn't a question it was a statement."How did you know?" I laughed as I pointed to my nose "I can smell you mutants smell different than humans" I answered him "So your a mutant?" **Does he really need to ask I just told him** I thought "No shit sherlock I just told you" I said "Do you have other powers?" he asked "Yeah..." I said "Well what are they?" he asked "Oh well you asked me if I have other powers but you didn't say to tell you be more specific next time sheesh" he just rolled his eyes "Well if you have to know I have metal claws 2 on my hands and 1 on each foot that can cut though anything, I can also heal my wounds very fast, I'm super fast and super strong, and I can live forever so I'm pretty much stuck at 17." I told him "Wow maybe we could have a race someday?" he asked "Yeah but its hard for me to control my animal instincts and if I can't control my anger people can get hurt my older brother has the same powers but he doesn't have claws on his feet and he has 3 claws on his hands instead of 2 and I'd love to have a race with you but I should warn you I'll win" I said confidently "Yeah you keep telling yourself that"

"How about you come to my team and we could help you...you know with the anger problem" he said "That's nice but I can't" I said while biting my lip."Why not"

"Cause I'm on a different team"I said "You mean the X-Geeks" he said it with disgust "Its X-Men and their the only ones that can help me about my past" I told him"What do you mean Bella?" he asked "The Professor he's a telapath and whoever made my claws metal, erased my memory all I remember is some people but I only remember the name and how they look like, and I also remember a glass tube... wires and scientists experimenting... on me its horrible... I have nightmares about it every night."I said with some pain in my voice "But who cares about the past this is now" he said"I care you have no idea what its like ...to not know where you came from, not knowing when your birthday is, not remembering friends or family, not knowing if you pass a familiar face... well anyways I have to go my friends are waiting for me bye guess I'll see you at school next week" I said as I went to go pay for the CD.

_40 minutes later-At the Mansion_

Today had been a long day shopping, and talking to Pietro. I sighed then I breathed **something smells good oh I think its dinner** I ran as fast as I could down stairs without bumping into someone when I got to the dining room the table was full of food. Just what makes me feel all better... food I sat down and began to fill my plate before anyone else got down.

When people started coming to the table they were surprised I already started eating by the time I finished everyone was staring at me with their mouths wide open by how much I ate."Close your mouth you'll catch flies" I teased them "How could you eat that much?" Scott asked "My body burns calories faster than other people thats how I stay skinny" I explained "Oh " was all he said. "Well sleep ya later"

I then went to my room to go to sleep when I got there, there was about 10 bags of clothes in my room **they must have dropped off my stuff in my room how** **nice of them** I thought as I smiled. I went though the bags for some pj's and found them they had blueberries on them they said blue looks good on me. I put them on and climbed into bed. **I wonder how my first day at school will be well I just have to wait and see.**

_Me:How is it? Next chapter is about her first day to the schools last day in Bayville  
>Please review or I'll make Bella and Logan kill you jk ps.I was serious<br>I'll be working on the next chapter everyday and put it up on Friday cause Thursday's the last day of school  
>I wuv u guys<br>All of Twilight and X-Men:Well we hate you  
>*Me runs sobbing in the corner*<br>Me:Meanys... Review  
>*Everyone rolls eyes at Me*<br>Me:Please REVIEW!  
><em>


	3. The First and The Last

Bella P.O.V

I woke up to someone shaking me awake "WAKE UP WAKE UP OR YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR THE DANGER ROOM SESSION AND YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" I groaned it was Kitty who woke me up I looked up at the clock and it said 6:30 I felt like yelling at Kitty for waking me up so early but didn't have the energy instead I said "Go away Kitty its too early." I hate getting up early "Hurry or you won't have time to have breakfast" at those very words I shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom as fast as I could.

I quickly took a 15 minute shower and hurried to my room to change into my uniform for morning Danger Room sessions.I finished changing with 10 minutes to spare I went to the kitchen to get a snack well it was a snack to me and it was a meal to others.I hurried down stairs just in time for the session to begin, todays session we had to work as a team through a maze of trip wires, traps, and sensors.

I was with the New Mutant team and they split the team in half so we could see how each team cooperates with each other and are timing how long it takes them to see who wins.

Team 1:Jubilee, Amara, Jamie, Ray, Rahne

Team 2:Bobby, Tabitha, Sam, Roberto, Bella

Team 1 started off first they were doing good at first Ray was leading the team it was when Jamie got grabbed by a hand that came out of the wall Jamie kept squirming struggling and yelling for help."Magma melt the hand" Amara changed into her Magma form and melted the hand and Rahne transformed and ran to catch Jamie, she transformed back and caught him just in team kept dodging the attacks and finished the maze.

"Ok 2nd team get in there"ordered Logan "You have the same mission as team 1 get though the maze with every team member" he explained

"Ok I'm leading" said Bobby nobody really cared about who was leading. Logan started the simulation and the first thing that happened was Bobby got shot across the chest and landed against the wall unconscious nobody really bothered to check if he was all right everyone was pretty sure that didn't hit him too hard, probably a bump on the head but I bet there wouldn't be ant serious injuries.

I sighed he was unconscious so I decided to lead this mission "Ok I'm leading this mission Sunspot get Bobby, Tabitha blow up the guns and everything that gets in our way you too Sam take out the weapons" Everyone did as they were told without we finished we asked Logan who won "Team 2 won" he answered "Now hit the showers you got school in an hour" we did as we were told.

_40 minutes later_

**Ok Bella breath its just school** I kept thinking over **but its your first time going to school ever**

Scott was driving some of us in his car to school in the car was Jean, Kitty, and Kurt, Rouge. All the New Mutants went in the X-Van.

Scott must have noticed how nervous I was from the rear view mirror because he said "Calm down Bella its just school you act as if you've never been to one"he noted "That's because I've never been to school" everyone looked surprised "Like why?" Kitty asked. "Logan and I always moved around a lot because we don't get older you know people will notice and we didn't really have time since we always watched our backs just in case we might get attacked by someone and we never really had a house to really live in we always rented rooms in motels."

When we got to school I was surprised by how big it was **Wow this is a school **I thought "Bella follow me so you could get your schedule" said Jean "ok" I followed Jean to the office I went inside the principals office and he gave me my schedule and told me the rules at the school.I walked out of the office and Jean took a look at my schedule and frowned "You don't have any classes with me"I sighed "I hope at least one person I know is in my first period" I said "Here let me walk you to your class" she offered "Thanks" I walked all the way to my first class which was History Jean walked me all the way to the class.

I walked in and walked to the teachers desk I cleared my throat to get his attention he looked up from his papers and smiled "Hello you must be new here I'm Mr. Anderson and you are...?" he asked "Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella"I answered "Ah Miss Swan welcome to the class you will sit next to Mr. Maximoff" he told me "Yes "I turned around and was surprised to see Pietro."Hey" I said "Bella?" he said confused "Who else, God himself" he smiled "You have a wonderful personality" he said both laughed at that but then the teacher decided to start he took out a paper and wrote on it and passed it to me it said:

What are you doing after school?

Nothing don't got training until a hour after school

Wanna meet my friends after school?

Sure got nothing else to do

After that we pretended to pay attention to the lecture the teacher was giving us the rest of the class went ok.I don't know why I'm even trying to pay attention I am part of to my relief the bell finally rang I said bye to Pietro and headed to my next class, Calculus.

_2 hours and 30 minutes later_

Second, third, and forth period were torture I had some people in my class but other that it was boring. Right now it was lunch period and I was finding my way to the cafeteria, I had no idea where it was, so I followed this big guy,he was a had blonde hair, styled into a mohawk, and brown eyes, he was a mutant.I was pretty sure he was headed to the cafeteria so I followed him for 3 minutes and we finally got to the cafeteria.

I piled my tray high up and then I went to go find a place to sit and eat I was looking around when Kurt waved me over to the table. I walked over there and he said "Vow and I though Fred ate a lot, anyway how vas your first day so far" he asked "Boring but other that its ok" I answered "So its pretty much an ordinary day" he said "If I would have known it was this boring I would rather be in the Danger Room for 4 hours straight"I said after we had our little conversation everyone was pretty much here except Jean shes with her 'perfect' jock boyfriend it make me sick.

I finished with my food and threw it away I felt like walking around so I left the I was leaving a boy with sickly colored skin, pale green eyes, brown hair, and disgusting odor came up to me and said "Hey sweet cheeks you new here yo" he asked "Yeah my names Bella " I answered "Yo I'm Todd but my friends call me Toad" he said "So what are your powers"I said he looked so surprised "Yo I d-d-don't know w-what your t-talking about" he said nervously "Hey I know your a mutant I can smell you" I said "Hey! ...Wait is that a good thing?" he asked "I'm not sure if its a good thing for you but for me its bad cause you smell like you were born in the sewers"I said "Hey its not my fault that's because its part of my power cause I am just like a toad a can jump high, use my tongue as like an extra arm but its faster, and I smell like a toad"he said.

"Yeah well I gotta go Todd"I said "Later yo"he said

I started walking around again until the bell rang for the next class I sighed another boring class I walked to my next class alone I walked inside and took a deep breath then I smelled another mutant it was different than the other ones I looked around and saw a guy with brown hair styled in a mullet, brown eyes, and tanned was wearing ripped jeans, sneakers, gloves, and a black shirt under a brown vest.

I introduced myself to the teacher and she said "Ok have a seat next to Mr. Alvers" she said I walked over to the seat next next to him."Hi I'm Bella" I said he was just ignoring me "So whats your power?" he just gave me a look that said **how did you know **when he snapped out of it he said "How did you know...you part of the X-Geeks" he asked "Its X-Men and yes even they didn't tell me your from the Brotherhood I can smell you, that's how I can tell your a mutant"I said "Then how do you know about the Brotherhood? "he asked I sighed in frustration "You ask so many questions if you must know I met Pietro at the mall last week and I'm guessing he's your one of his friends"I said "Yeah"

"So like I said whats your power?" I asked "Oh I can create earthquakes what can you do?" he said "Well if you have to know I have metal claws 2 on my hands and 1 on each foot that can cut though anything, I can also heal my wounds very fast, I'm super fast and super strong, I have animal instincts so its hard for me to control my anger so don't get me mad unless you want to be chopped liver, and I can live forever so I'm pretty much stuck at 17." I said "Wow those are awesome powers let me give you an offer-" I cut him off before he could say anymore and said "No I won't quit the X-Men and join the Brotherhood" I said "Are you a mind reader too"I laughed "No" I said"How come you don't wanna come to the Brotherhood?"he asked "You should ask Pietro that I don't like repeating myself" I said "Ok"

_3 hours later_

I was in science class when the bell finally rang **Yes! **I thought over and over again school is finally over for today.I was at my locker when a jock came over and said "Hey baby heard you're new here how about I show you around town and then maybe we could head back to my place to have a little 'fun' " he asked "Uh no thanks"I said "Come on baby don't be like that " why won't this guy just leave me alone...I have an idea

**Jean?**

**Yes Bella whats wrong**

**I need help there's this jock that won't leave me alone please help me**

**Ok I'll be right there hold on**

"Leave me alone" I said to the jock "Come on at least give me a kiss" he said "No just leave me alone" I said already getting frustrated I was already about to let my claws out but thankfully Jean came just in time.

"Come on Bella we're waiting for you...oh hey Duncan you met Bella"Jean said "Yeah we just met shes a nice girl" he said while checking me out which went unnoticed by Jean.**Jean we need to leave before I loose control of my anger and could attack Duncan and kill him so we need to leave NOW **I thought to her and she nodded."Well we need to be going come on Bella bye Duncan"Jean said and with that we left once we went outside she said"What happened?" she asked "He was hitting on me" Jean looked like she didn't believe me "Even check my memories of him to prove it he's a jerk" she looked unsure but then she looked inside my mind and had a hurt look on her face."He is a jerk" she said as she we're on the verge of tears "Come on Jean don't cry he ain't worth it and you could always embarrass him in front of everyone.

"You're right Bella and I know how to embarrass him" at that moment we both had evil smiles on our went and headed back to find Duncan we found him at a outside table and the school was still crowded perfect Jean walked over to him and she just started talking sweetly to him and then out of nowhere she started yelling at him "YOUR SUCH A JERK YOU KNOW THAT DUNCAN AND GUESS WHAT WE ARE DONE I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"Duncan just sat there dumbstruck at just what happened.

Jean and I walked again and when we were far enough we started cracking up at his face expression then Jean said "That did make me feel a little better yelling at him at least I know what everyone meant by him being a jerk" she said "Come on Jean no need to be sad about Duncan he doesn't appreciate what a nice person you are and there are always other people nicer people, a nice person like Scott he's one of the nicest people I know."

I was trying to give her hints so she could ask Scott out because I know Scott like Jean since they met but they have always been friends."Yeah Scott is the nicest person I know hey do you think he likes me?"Jean asked"Of course he likes you"I said "No I mean like likes me"she said "I don't know do you like him that way"I said Jean looked unsure if she should tell me "Yes" I smiled "I think you should ask him on a date" I said "I don't know what if he doesn't like me that way?"Jean asked "Of course he would like you that way your pretty, smart, and your one of the nicest most helpful people I know" I said "Thanks Bella I'm happy to have a friend like you"

I went to the parking lot Scott was waiting in his car "Come on Jean and Bella we gotta go" he said "Actually Scott I think I"ll walk home its faster but I still want to walk around Bayville first and don't worry I'll be back before the Danger Room session" he just nodded Jean jumped in and they drove away.I turned around and was surprised to see Pietro right in front of me "Hey want to meet the guys" he asked "Sure I actually met 2 of them, Lance and Todd"I said "They didn't cause any trouble did they" he asked "No Lance a little rude but he was ok and Todd he was flirting with me and he was annoying oh and he stinks" Pietro laughed "I have to get use to his smell because I have to live with the guy" he said "Well I'm pretty sure I'll never get use to that smell I'll always smell it no matter what" I then pointed to my nose "Oh yeah that must suck having to smell him no matter how far he is" he said "Yeah it does especially when you clean his clothes I'm pretty sure I could still smell his stink" Pietro laughed again."You'd have to burn the clothes to get rid of the stink" and we kept on laughing until we got to Lance's car.

"Hey guys I see some of you know Bella"Pietro said "Hey Bells" said Todd everyone else said Hey "Hey I've already met Lance and Toad and who are you?" I said pointing to the guy from earlier at lunch."Fred but call me Blob"he said "So Blob what are your powers" I asked "I have super strength" he answered "How about we have an arm wrestling match I've been dying to try my strength against someone other than my brother." Then Blob burst out laughing "Like you could beat me" he said in between laughs I raised an eyebrow "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm not strong or are you just scared huh big guy" at those words he shut up and said "Fine right now arm wrestling match."

We walked over to a huge boulder because if its a school table it would just break."Just so you know its not my fault if I break every bone in your arm" he said I just smirked at his overconfidence we both put our elbows on the table and joined hands. "How about we start on 3" I said as I grinned "Works for me" he said.

"1...2...3"

Blob kept trying to push my arm but it didn't even move I kept grinning but eventually I got bored so I decided to end this game I slammed his hand hard on the boulder and then I did a little victory dance.

"Ok who's next against the winner what about you Pietro how about a race" his face brightened up when he heard the word race "Yeah finally someone who's a challenge" he said "You mean none of these losers can beat you in a race this will be interesting how about here to the border of Maine and back" I said "Fine with me" he said "Ok we go on 3 and don't worry I'll give you a head start." I said "No need to give me a head start."

"1...2...3"

Pietro sprinted off in the direction of Maine I went to the direction of Colorado I was going to go the Colorado Canyon it doesn't take me long it only took me 13 seconds to get there I had my phone and I took a picture of myself there I decided to head back so I can show them the pictures Pietro and I both arrived at the same time."Where were you hiding?" he asked "No I don't think Maine was far enough for me to stretch my legs so I went to the Colorado Canyon look I even took pictures" I said "Hey Bella if you were really there why don't you carry me there?"he asked "I'll do it just to prove it but it will look weird the girl carrying the guy so I'm gonna move so fast so the other guys won't see ok and I need you to close your eyes you probably aren't use to the air in your eyes at my speed" I said "Ok I just want you to prove it."

"Ok get ready it will only take 13 seconds to get there ok" I said "Yeah yeah just get on with it" I picked Pietro up and ran there as fast as I could.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13

I stopped we got to the Colorado Canyon "Ok we're here" Pietro opened his eyes wide "Wow you are faster than me" he said "Come on lets take pictures of both of us cause I don't wanna come back I'm starving" We took a couple of pictures and we headed back to the others "Hey guys she is fast we even took pictures look" Pietro said to the others "Hey what time is it?" I asked "Its been 45 minutes since school ended, yo"answered Toad "Well I gotta got training session in 15 and all that running got me starving see you tomorrow" I said

I ran to the mansion at Pietro's running pace to take my time when I opened the door I walked in instead of ran as I walked in I saw Scott "Where have you been?"he asked "With the Brotherhood I had an arm wrestling match with Blob and I won and I challenged Pietro to a race and I won we raced to Main's border and back well he went to Maine's border and I went to the Colorado Canyon and got pictures then Pietro and I got back at the same time and when I showed him the pictures he didn't believe me so I carried him to the canyon and we took pictures together and when we got back to the others we showed them the pictures and they believed me then I asked what time it was so I came to the mansion for the Danger Room session and ran into you and you asked me where I was and I told you and here we are now."I finished Scott had a surprised look on his face.

"Well now I got to go change for the Danger Room session" I said as I walked up halfway up the stairs I turned around and faced Scott "You know Jean broke up with that jerk Duncan and did Jean ask you?" I said "Ask me what?" he said "Oh nothing" I went upstairs and changed into the training uniform and headed to the Danger Room.

_After the Danger Room session_

We already finished the Danger Room session so I went to go take a shower and changed into my clothes I was finishing my homework when the Professor sent out a message to everyone.

**Everyone its dinner time **

At those very words I shot out of my room and ran to the dining room I was the first one down well except for Kurt he teleported. Finally everyone came down and they were complaining about how a could of ran over someone at the speed I was going "Like I swear if it weren't for your brown hair like I could have mistaken you for Pietro" said Kitty "Dude, I wonder who would win a race Bella or Pietro" Evan said."I would win I even raced him after school today he went to Maine's border I went to the Colorado Canyon and we got back at the same time he didn't believe that I went to Colorado even though I had pictures of me there as proof so I carried him to the canyon and me and Pietro took pictures" I said as I passed out the pictures "Oh yeah and I also beat Blob at arm wrestling" then their eyes got wide "Was it hard" Bobby asked "No it was easy as pie he couldn't even move my arm"

"Well I'm gonna finish my homework see you tomorrow"I said I went up stairs finished the rest of my homework, I changed into my pj's and went to my soft bed I sighed **I hope I never leave**

_1 year later_

Alot has changed since I came here, Magneto finally saw it our way and turned good and now we call him Magnus everyone in the Acolytes went their separate ways Piotr and his little sister Illyana, John, and Remy came to live at the mansion. A lot of other people came too like Pietro, Wanda, Laura (X-23), Lorna, and Alex. There have been some new couples at the institute like Laura and Pietro, Scott and Jean, Remy and Rouge, Kitty and Piotr, Kurt and Wanda, Amara and John, Logan and Ororoe, and Alex and Lorna.

Everybody else from the Brotherhood are against us like Lance, Toad, and Blob.

Nobody knows where Sabretooth had gone people believe he is dead.

Another thing that will change is that we're moving across the country to a wet, cold place, Forks Washington its the coldest, and wettest place in the continental U.S. Professor even had constructors build a new bigger mansion because this one was getting crowded with all the new mutants.

Right now we are on the Blackbird on our way to Washington I shuddered just thinking how cold it would be. All of us got on the Blackbird, everyone's things were sent before us to be shipped to the new mansion. I sighed we'll get to the new mansion in 1 hour, better like the warm weather while I can.

_1 hour later_

We finally made it to the new mansion and so far I don't think of it as a home the Professor said we start school tomorrow I wish we didn't I don't wanna feel like a newbie again and with jerks flirting with me and I can't change the Professor's mind about moving back, I should at least unpack while I'm moping.I know everybody else isn't to happy about moving well Bobby is he just loves being in cold places the Icecube's the only one happy about the move.

I hope school catches on fire, well I think I know someone who would to set something on fire, John. I'm pretty sure the Professor just heard that

**I sure did and if you do that your grounded till the school is fixed**

**Crap**

**Language**

**Sorry**

Guess thats out of the question I should ask Storm to make a snow storm I'm pretty sure she'll say no I sighed guess there's no getting out of this...I have to go to school tomorrow.

_John:I would love to set fire to the school  
>Me:I'm pretty sure Bella was kidding weren't you Bella<br>Bella:No I wasn't kidding  
>*Me sighs*<br>Me:why couldn't you agree with me about this once  
>Bella:Cause I don't like you you made us move to Forks<br>Me:But I did it for a reason  
>Bella:And what reason is that<br>Me:You get to meet the love of your life  
>Bella: Really<br>Me:Yeah  
>*Bella daydreams*<br>*Me giggles*  
>REVIEW PLEASE!<br>_


	4. Sorry!

I am so sorry its been really hard this year my laptops battery died and I've been trying to get a new battery :( I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible again sorry

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. In Love At Last

I am so sorry its been really hard this year my laptops battery died and I've been trying to get a new battery :( I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible again sorry

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
